My kids
by Lunadora
Summary: Everyone needs a bit of love. Howard knows that more than anyone. And as the man of the house, there are some things that no one else can do.


That day, around afternoon, when Howard turned to the door to welcome a customer he felt someone bumping on him. He lowered his head just to find the small girl that he so cared for crying while hugging him.  
>-H-Howard -she was sobbing. Her breathing was so hard that he thought that she was going to suffocate.<br>-Lilian, my dear, what happened? Let me get you a cup of water.  
>He tried to part from her arms but even if she was so small he couldn't get away from her grip. Maybe all the exercise from the farm work made her stronger, he thought. He hugged her back and patted her back a few times until she calmed down.<br>-Now, will you tell me what happened? -he asked For the first time since she arrived on the cafe' she looked up to him. Her eyes were red and her face was all soaked from her tears. He started to wipe her face with his apron and when he finished he finally could get her a cup of water. Both of them took their seats at one of the tables at the cafe' and stared at each other, while holding hands. She released a long sigh before starting.  
>-Howard... -she seemed to be carefully thinking about what words to use -Is it wrong for a girl to ask for a kiss?<br>She asked it so innocently that Howard choked. Did she ask for a kiss? And if she did, to who? Maybe the guy tried to attack her after kissing her? Or he took advantage of her kindness? Howard started to imagine lots of things that could have happened and couldn't hold his worry. But at the same time, he had to answer her. But what could he answer? It was something very, very delicate.  
>-Did you ask for a kiss, Lilian? -his voice was shaking She nodded.<br>-Did they do something bad to you? Tell me who was it. I'll teach them a lesson.  
>Howard's nature was docile, calm and cheerful most of the time, but he would take care of his daughter like a lion. Laney never had any love interest so he never had troubles with her, but now he had Lilian. And he loved her as if she was his own kid. He couldn't let her get hurt and do nothing.<br>-Nothing happened. -she whispered -Nothing? -he asked, surprised. -If nothing happened, why were you crying?  
>She released her hands just to hide her face behind them before answering in a very low voice.<br>-He only kissed my forehead.  
>She could be hiding but he noticed by her ears that she was blushing. And for the tone of her voice, she was almost crying again. He took one of her hands and hold it between his own and smiled to her.<br>-And you were expecting a real kiss?  
>She nodded again. Probably Lilian really liked the guy to be in this state just because of a kiss. He was going to ask her who was it again when she started talking again.<br>-I was rejected, wasn't I?  
>-Did you tell him that you like him?<br>-No, not yet. But I thought it was pretty obvious from everything that happened between us already.  
>Things seemed to be serious and Howard couldn't believe how careless he was. People would think that Howard would only gossip about others lives but, in fact, that was his own way of taking care of everyone the best he could. And now that Lilian was crying in front of him he noticed he missed something very important.<br>-Dear -he started, trying to hold in his deception with himself -wouldn't it be better to put in some distance from this guy? -As he said that, she looked at him with a shocked expression -Just enough to make both of you comfortable again. I'm not telling you to not see him again. But you should give him some space. It would be good for both of you to understand your feelings better. You're young after all.  
>Lilian just sat there for some minutes without saying a word. She looked down to her lap as if something was resting in there. Howard knew his words were a bit harsh to someone who just got rejected, but he couldn't leave it as it was.<br>-Ah! Before I forget -she said rummaging her rucksack -here are the material stone and lumber you asked me for.  
>-Thanks dear! This is just what I need! But listen to this! We have a leak! I checked it out, and it turns out some rats chewed a hole!<br>-Rats! -she shouted, covering her mouth right after and looking around. Lucky for her the only person in the cafe' at that time was a pink haired mid-aged woman.  
>-Isn t that horrible? Well, I ll just have to patch it up. And I want to fix up some other things while I m at it. It s not anything I want to bother Eileen with, after all And I am the man of the house! I can handle basic repairs!<br>Both of them laughed. And finally Howard could release a sigh of relief. Lilian was back to her usual cheerful self.  
>-Here s your reward! Hope you like it As he said that he handed her a party cake, a cocoa pack, some money and a royal milk tea, his favorite dish. It could lift his mood at any time, so he thought that it would work like that for her too.<br>-Thanks Howard!  
>-I'm just rewarding you for your hard work, silly.<br>-It is not that. -She said with a serious tone, but with a smile on her face -It is about listening to me. I feel better now.  
>-I'm glad I could help you.<br>Right after saying that, they heard the front bell ringing. It was Dirk.  
>-Hello Howard! I brought you some letters.<br>After handing them Dirk was going out when Lilian jumped from the chair and grabbed his arm.  
>-I think I'll go back with him Howard. Thanks again!<br>-Take care dear! - He said as he waved to both of them.  
>When they left Howard looked closely to the letters her got. One of them was from Jessica and another one was from Rutger. It was the third letter that picked up his interest. It didn't have a sender. As he opened it up he couldn't be more surprised: it was a letter from his wife. He looked at the wall clock he had and it was almost time to close the store. Then he buried the letter deep into his pocket and went to the door to call for Laney.<br>-Laney, my dear, could you come here and help me close the store?  
>-Yes, dad! I'm coming!<br>As much as Howard loved his wife it would still hurt him that she chose to travel the world instead of being with him and Laney. And it would hurt him to read it alone, so he patiently waited for the night time when everyone would go sleep to go to Laney s room. She was surprised by his night visit.  
>-Is there something wrong, father?<br>-Laney dear -he didn t even know how to start talking about it We got this today. he said, handing the letter to her.  
>She opened it and smiled.<br>-It is from mother.  
>Howard nod hid head yes and sat on a chair, looking at her expectantly. She knew that he would not leave before she finished reading it, so she sat on his lap and started reading it while he hugged her.<p>Dear Howard I know it s been a while since the last time I wrote you and I am sorry. It is really hard to find a post office around the place I am living now, which is a bother. But the food is so tasty that it is worth it.<br>Don t be worried, I am fine. And how are you doing? I suppose this letter won t reach you before Laney s birthday, so could you give her a big hug for my instead? And tell her I love her. Both of you are very dear to me.  
>I still don t know when I ll be able to come back. I am taking my time in each place I visit and there are some of them that have some really peculiar ingredients and recipes. I am having fun researching all that!<br>I know you might be worried, so I sent a picture along with the letter. Keep up the good work on your cafe'! Hope we can be together again soon!  
>Kisses! Love ya!<br>Salena

When she finished reading she hugged Howard and he could listen to her sobbing. He would believe that Laney was fine without her mother around if it was not for her crying whenever they received a letter. He hugged her for a long time until he noticed she had fall sleep. Then he took her in his arms and carried her. After putting her to sleep he returned to his own room. He took a small box from under his bed and added the new letters to the ones that were already in. Then he took his diary. He faced the blank page for a few minutes, trying to get a grip of himself. There were so many things happening that day that he didn t even knew where to start.

Today was full of surprises. Good ones and bad ones. My kids are growing up so fast! It was just the other day that I would still change Laney s diaper and hold her until she fell asleep. Today she cried and I could hold her again. And put her to sleep, as I would do back then. She is very responsible and gives out that air of a grown up woman, but she must really miss her mother. I wish I could tell her that, but she would come back in the middle of her travel, and that would only make Laney sad. I m sure she wants her mother to be happy, so this will be our little secret for now.  
>Lilian was also crying today but it was because of a guy. I wish I knew who that was just so I could teach him a good lesson. Those kids are so emotional! I wonder what would be of the poor her if I was not around here for her. And she brought the materials I need, so tomorrow I will have to repair that leak. I need to find a way to get rid of those rats!<p>

And after putting it back on his dresser he turned off the lights and went to his bed. It was hard for him to sleep after everything that happened, but he had to be strong. Someday Salena would be back, for sure. And if Laney or Lilian needed him, he would be there for them. No one mess up with my kids , was his last thought before he fall sleep. 


End file.
